


杰森的羞耻

by ThroneAndGrave



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroneAndGrave/pseuds/ThroneAndGrave
Summary: 【从最开始微疼，可以忍受，到从白皙被打至粉红，到两瓣肉被布鲁斯的铁板一样的巴掌扇的又软又烫，到他不得不尽力克制自己哭喊求饶的欲望，到他情绪崩溃，抽泣着大喊，他一会儿喊：“我没有做错什么！”一会儿喊：“Dad，对不起。”】
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

布鲁斯会充耳不闻继续打，杰森只好因为疼痛扭动，挣扎，抽泣，即使他内心深处知道布鲁斯不会真的伤害他。

布鲁斯会减缓力道，但是肿胀的臀已经经不起任何触碰，所以杰森并没有感受到疼痛的减少。他依旧大声抽泣，咒骂，向每一个他能想到名字的神求救，就好像世界末日了一样。

布鲁斯会估摸着杰森的情绪基本发泄完之后停手。他会小心把腿上这个哭的有些精疲力尽的小少年抱起，尽量不碰他的伤处，像抱婴儿那样，也有些像公主抱，他结实的臂膀搂住杰森以此来保证这个孩子不会从他怀里掉下去。

布鲁斯站起身，抱着杰森微微摇晃着双臂，在屋子里慢慢踱步。他轻柔的哼着一首不知名歌的调子，杰森最终停止了哭泣，只是时不时抽噎一下，这是他刚才哭的太狠的后果。

杰森慢慢从疼痛中清醒过来，感受到布鲁斯抱着自己的姿势，不由一僵。他挣扎着想下来，开口时却意识到自己的声音带着浓浓的鼻音。“我，我要下去。”

布鲁斯皱着眉低头看他一眼，杰森不由心里一凉，挣扎的更厉害了。

布鲁斯当真把他抱到了床边。

杰森只觉得一股酸涩瞬间把他填满，他也不知道自己哪里来的这么大的委屈，就只觉得眼泪很快又充满了眼眶。他气自己这莫名其妙的委屈，却只觉得更委屈了。

他刚要挣扎下来，布鲁斯却弯腰轻柔把他放在床上。布鲁斯把他面朝下按在床上，左手握住杰森的右手，放在杰森的后背上，揉了揉两瓣滚烫的通红的臀肉，右手又铁面无私的开始了新一轮的惩罚。

杰森原本挺翘紧实的双丘现在已经变成了大红色，和白皙的大腿产生了鲜明的颜色对比，现在哪怕轻微的打击都会让他的大腿颤抖。他强撑着想维持一点尊严，却因为疼痛，又忍不住开始流泪挣扎。

布鲁斯用了不到二十巴掌把杰森打的脑子一片空白，除了哭喊扭动，他什么都忘了。等他再有意识时，他又在布鲁斯的臂弯里了。

虽然羞于这个婴儿一样的姿势，但他这次决定保持沉默。他玩不过布鲁斯，这个男人是世界上最优秀的侦探，他洞悉人心，老练狡诈，无所不能。

这样一个优秀，强大，出色的，世界上独一无二的男人，是他的导师，他的养父，他的偶像。他崇敬布鲁斯，臣服于他，这感情是儿子对父亲，学生对老师，骑士对君主。

无论从情感上，还是武力上，他都只能服从这个男人，也甘愿服从。他不想再挣扎了，他情愿乖顺的接受布鲁斯给他的所有。中国有一句话叫”雷霆雨露皆是君恩”，大抵如此。


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯抱着杰森在地上踱步。他怀里的杰森还在抽噎，但情绪已经趋于稳定了。

他依旧轻轻摇晃着手臂，就好像怀里抱着的是个脆弱的婴儿。然而他的孩子已经十三岁了，虽然营养不良，个头不高，一身都是骨头，但也可以被称为少年了。

他耐心的等杰森慢慢清醒，情绪稳定，才缓缓开口：“你没有做错什么。”男人的声音沉稳而略带沙哑，说不出来的好听。

“你只是不应该这样做。”

杰森隐约觉得这些话有点耳熟。但他有些心不在焉，这很正常，真的。现在这个姿势，这种感觉，他的后背靠着男人散发着热气的温暖的胸膛。

他刚才哭喊的太用力了，以至于现在还在时不时的啜泣着，他刚才哭的满脸通红，现在面皮上的热度也没降下去，这让他看起来狼狈又可怜。

他现在几乎是窝在布鲁斯的怀里，鼻端萦绕着男人身上淡淡的古龙水的香气。布鲁斯的体温透过他们相接触的皮肤坚定的，缓慢的传给杰森。所以即使身后依旧灼痛着，也不知道一会还会不会再挨打，但他却一点都不害怕，甚至有点累，有些昏昏欲睡。

这次挨打的理由其实很简单，简单的让人不敢相信布鲁斯竟然会为此大动肝火，甚至打的他两次失声痛哭，疼得意识混乱。

他只是瞒着布鲁斯偷偷加训了而已。但这并不是什么大问题，即使在他第一天接受布鲁斯的训练时，布鲁斯就告诉他量力而行，他也依旧没把加训当成什么大不了的事。

布鲁斯很宠他。几乎可以称得上溺爱了。

小事上布鲁斯对他有求必应，比如买个新出的游戏机，给他弄到明星的签名，在夜巡的时候饿了想吃东西，想玩布鲁斯的“新玩具”，甚至拉着布鲁斯看无聊的肥皂剧，让布鲁斯帮他一起完成老师的作业，占用布鲁斯宝贵的休息时间让他陪自己下棋和进行无聊的八卦。

布鲁斯很少拒绝他。

大事上布鲁斯也都很尊重他的看法。比如如果要有什么新任务，布鲁斯会征求他的意见，如果他有什么好的点子布鲁斯也会应用进去。布鲁斯把他看做一个平等的个体，他的战友，他的伙伴，路上的同行者和战斗中的后援。

所以这次挨打他挨得猝不及防。

布鲁斯微微低头看着怀里的孩子，就知道他还没想起来。男人无奈地叹了口气：

“你这个记吃不记打的毛病什么时候能改一改，上次的“冰激凌事件”里，我和你说过这个问题。记得吗？

适量的重要性。你向我保证什么来着？”

杰森一僵，他确实忘了。

“冰激凌事件”是他在布鲁斯这儿受到的为数不多的严厉的惩罚。起因也很简单，在他逐渐适应薇恩大宅的时候，他也疯狂地迷恋上了这些昂贵的，冰冰凉凉的甜丝丝的东西。然后在布鲁斯尝试着告诉他他的肠胃因为之前的饥一顿饱一顿有些脆弱时，丝毫不加理会，最终，他把自己吃到胃肠感冒了。

病来如山倒，病去如抽丝。他足足六七天才算真正好起来。布鲁斯和他进行了一场深刻的“谈话”，然后……


	3. Chapter 3

然后他哭着喊着像一个的小孩子一样在布鲁斯膝上认错。他扭动着腰臀，想要逃离身后那个越来越快的大巴掌，但是每一下都没能躲过。他最后几乎哭的意识不清的和布鲁斯认错，并且保证下次如果再犯，就……

杰森瞪大了双眼，简直想打死自己。

布鲁斯当时问他：“如果再犯怎么办？”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

他哭的口齿不清，一直踢蹬着腿：“呜哇哇，就，就打我……布鲁斯轻点呜呜呜……”

布鲁斯好像笑了一下，叹了口气接着问他：“打你哪里？能不能长记性了，打你一次我还得受点伤，你看看，你都给我踢青了。说说吧，下次再犯怎么办？”

男人做出一副委屈的表情，他把手臂内侧的一块淤青举到他面前告状。

但他也挺委屈。杰森回头泪眼朦胧的看着身侧高大帅气的男人，他甚至发型都没乱，衬衫扣子解开了两颗，就那样似笑非笑的看着他。而他脸上都是眼泪和汗，趴在床上，身下是两个摞起来的枕头，屁股撅的高高的,又红又肿的等着新一轮巴掌。

他眼泪汪汪的在心里控诉布鲁斯，又气又羞，憋了半天才把那句话憋出来：“……打屁股。我会记住的，呜呜，我再也不会忘了，我保证……布鲁斯我保证！别打了，我得到教训了呜呜呜………”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

布鲁斯快速打了五下，然后凑近检查了一下小孩的伤处，没什么大问题，大红色，他不会伤到杰森的，这是前提。但疼痛才是目的，这孩子忘性太大，太不在乎自己。

他倒是极其在乎布鲁斯。

杰森一直在讨好布鲁斯。他小心翼翼把自己伪装成布鲁斯会喜欢的样子，把真实的自己隐藏起来。他察言观色的本事可以说是一流了，布鲁斯的心情，喜好，阿福的喜好，他都摸的一清二楚。他就像一个被伤害过的小动物，不再敢为所欲为，不再敢放肆，珍惜的捧着来之不易的温暖，让人心疼。

他很聪明，他谨慎的维持着放肆的尺度，并不一味地追求乖巧。他知道怎样才能扮演好一个稍微有一点调皮却又不会惹人生厌的孩子。每次只要布鲁斯稍一皱眉，他就会调整自己的行为。他把自己变成一个有些调皮，有些无赖，有些会撒娇，有些放肆的小孩，一个布鲁斯能接受并且喜欢的小孩。而这并不是他自己真正的模样。

他知道人人都更喜欢他的“前任”，甚至夜巡时的那些反派坏蛋也会充满恶意地提醒他，他只是一个替代品。但他乐于如此，他不在乎那些恶棍几乎怼在他脸上的替代品的商标。没有人知道他有多珍惜这些机会，他有多爱这份工作，他可以为此付出一切。

杰森并不在乎自己原本的样子，相比于布鲁斯的喜爱，相比于他现在的生活，那并不重要。

杰森还喜欢挨打，不，准确来说，他只喜欢布鲁斯打他，他喜欢这种父子之间的“亲密的特殊谈话”，他喜欢挨打之后布鲁斯表现出对他的关心，布鲁斯难得一见的温柔，布鲁斯像个真正的父亲一样，对他严厉，看管着他，照顾着他，帮他改正错误，让他变得更好。

布鲁斯会在每次惩罚之后温柔的给他上药，小心的给他揉伤，如果这时候他贫一两句嘴，布鲁斯会把手放在他身后，布鲁斯手很大，正好盖住他那两团红彤彤的肉，布鲁斯会含笑威胁他。

“把你刚才说的再说一遍，杰。”或者“看来这里是不疼了，那我帮你回忆回忆？”

他喜欢这样的亲密无间，就好像他就是他的父亲，他就是他的儿子。

他这辈子得到的最好的礼物，他最幸福的时刻，大概就是这段日子，他不会有更快乐更无忧的时光了，他不会有比布鲁斯更好的家人了，他也不会想要别人了。

而杰森不知道的是，布鲁斯知道这一切。

这个优雅帅气的男人并不只是一个花瓶或者空有肌肉的打手，他的身份之一还是世界上最好的侦探，他善于观察，懂得推理演算，人类直觉在他身上运用的淋漓尽致，一点小线索也能让他揪出一件大秘密来A*。

理所当然的，他知道杰森的伪装。知道他的小孩只是带着放肆的面具，把真正的自己隐藏在一层又一层的保护色之下，他知道杰森的不安，杰森的小爱好，他纵容杰森，但他会慢慢解决这个问题。他并不是束手无策和坐以待毙那种类型，他是绝对的行动派和实力派，他正悄悄地改变着杰森，用他的方式。

说回原题。布鲁斯显然对杰森的回答不是很满意，因为他又啪啪的打了十下。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

布鲁斯的巴掌力道十足，而且往往一个巴掌就可以覆盖住大半个屁股。

杰森觉得身后火烧一样的疼，他哭着向他的养父求饶：

“……啊！求求你布鲁斯！没有下次了！我真的得到教训了！呜呜呜呜呜呜……啊！求求你求求你了呜呜呜……”男孩一边啊啊呜呜的踢着腿，一边还要克制把手伸到背后遮挡的欲望。

杰森心里有些懊恼，他这次好像有点玩过火了。他其实并不是那种多娇气的类型，相反，他自觉自己皮糙肉厚金刚不坏，他吃过苦，也为了几块面包和野狗赛跑，他可以说是相当能忍痛了。但那些伤痛，那些冰冷的，痛苦的，丑陋的疼痛怎么能和布鲁斯现在给予他的相比？

他心里现在只有懊悔。却也知道了一点，那就是布鲁斯对不知节制真的……很严厉了。

在他七想八想的时候，布鲁斯终于停了手，然后用一种神秘的语气小声对他说：

“我觉得打屁股对你好像没有什么威慑力了。”男人说到这停顿了一下。

杰森的心也漏了一拍，浑身一凉。不过他到底是被布鲁斯日日训练出来的，面上依旧还是原来的惨兮兮的表情，等着布鲁斯继续往下说。

布鲁斯发现他的小爱好了吗？

发现他的伪装，他的刻意讨好，他的虚伪了吗？他说不清自己的心情，是期待？期待布鲁斯怎样呢？连他自己都不知道该怎么改这些毛病，他喜欢被布鲁斯这样对待，这让他觉得自己是被爱的，他总是下意识讨好那些他喜欢的人，为此他可以做一切事。他知道这很卑微，但是他没办法。他凝神屏气，提心吊胆，等待布鲁斯的判决。

布鲁斯假装没发现杰森的异样，揉了揉小孩的已经被打成了深红色的屁股，算是安慰和鼓励。他继续说：

“所以我觉得，下次你要是再不知节制，伤到自己，咱们就不止打，还要加罚。”

男人的手轻轻拍了拍红的鲜艳的臀肉笑了笑：

“我们杰最要面子是不是？下次就罚你挨打之后不准提裤子，就站在书桌前写检讨。”

杰森几乎不敢相信自己听到了什么。

这踏马是人能想出来的主意吗？！

布鲁斯看杰森整个人都僵住了，不动声色的勾起嘴唇。杰森确实有些问题，他可以把性命托付给布鲁斯却不相信布鲁斯会真心爱他，他可以挖空心思的讨好布鲁斯却不能接受布鲁斯窥探他的内在，哪怕一点，他把自己藏在一层又一层的面具之后，而布鲁斯对此很生气。

不过姜还是老的辣，蝙蝠侠总有办法。

A*：来自百度百科布鲁斯•韦恩词条。侦探大师：布鲁斯被认为是世界上最好的侦探。他善于观察、善于研究法律，懂得推理演算，人类直觉在他身上运用的淋漓尽致，一点小线索也能让他揪出一件大秘密来。


End file.
